


Félix Forever

by newdog14



Series: Felix Month 2019 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Basically this is where I'm putting all the oneshot chapters, Bridgette stans I apologize, F/M, Felix Month 2019, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nelix, She's easy to throw under the bus so I did, Stand Alone Chapters, Tags to be added, each chapter has a summary, felinette - Freeform, lots of gen fics too, minor Adrien salt, this is going to be a lot of fun but hell to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newdog14/pseuds/newdog14
Summary: Félix has had many adventures in the world of fanon, and thanks to Félix Month, he's about to have many, many more. Here are the ones that were just too short to get their own fic.Prompt 1: Félix is Chat Noir“Adrien is Chat Noir!”And Félix had been having such a good day, too.





	1. Prompt 1: Félix is Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Established Felinette, fluff, minor Adrien salt, Alya being a dork, and major fluff. Enjoy!

“Adrien is Chat Noir!”

And Félix had been having such a good day, too.

Marinette jolted in surprise next to him, then yelped for having pricked her finger. Félix set his book aside to check if she needed a bandage, but thankfully his girlfriend wasn’t bleeding. 

“Alya, knocking,” Marinette whined, discreetly checking to see that their kwamis had made it out of sight as her best friend climbed through the trap door. He wasn’t too sure where Tikki had gone, but he knew that Plagg would be napping in the flowerpot bed that Marinette had made for him out on the terrace. 

“Oh please, like you two dorks do anything that would be bothersome to walk in on,” Alya said, ignoring Marinette’s sputtering protests and red face in favor of fiddling with her cellphone. Félix was glad the girl was distracted, or else she would have noticed that he was blushing too. So what if he and Marinette were taking things a bit slow? There was nothing wrong with that.

“Look at this!” Alya said, shoving her phone in Marinette’s face. Félix grabbed the phone and pulled it back so they could both see, then frowned at the clearly edited photo of Adrien as Chat Noir.

“What exactly are we looking at, Als?” Marinette asked, frowning.

“If you’re thinking of taking up photo editing, Alya, I would advise against it,” Félix said. Marinette lightly smacked his shoulder.

Alya rolled her eyes at him, then turned to Marinette. “Oh come on! I announced it when I cam in!”

Marinette’s frown slid into a look of confusion. “You said Adrien is Chat Noir?”

“Yes, exactly!” Alya said.

“Alya, you do realize that this photo in no way proves that?” Félix asked. Mostly because he was curious about what _actual_ “evidence” she’d stumbled upon to make her think that _Adrien Agreste,_ of all people, was Chat Noir.

Alya rolled her eyes again. “ _Of course_ I know that. I’ve got more evidence, but reason number one is that they look alike,” Alya said, smiling smugly before taking her phone back. “Reason two, when’s the last time you saw Adrien and Chat Noir in the same place?”

“Er,” Marinette started, only to be cut off.

“I was reviewing all my footage, so I can tell you with 100% certainty, the answer is never,” Alya said. Félix had to think about it for a moment, but then realized that Alya was somehow correct. He’d never interacted with Adrien as Chat Noir.

“Ever think that might just be because Adrien has enough sense to run _away_ from an akuma attack?” Félix countered.

“Oh come on! He’s literally _been targeted_ by akumas and still managed to never be seen with Chat Noir,” Alya said. “He somehow _always_ gets away before Chat arrives.”

“He _does_ have a bodyguard, Alya,” Marinette offered. “Maybe he’s just good at his job?”

“So far this is very circumstantial,” Félix said. He _was_ glad that the person who was in the best position to actually figure out his and Marinette’s identities was this bad at investigating, though.

“I’m building up, Félix, have some patience,” Alya said. “Reason number three: Adrien is madly in love with Ladybug.”

“Him and most of Paris, I would wager,” Félix said, “And that proves nothing, because Chat Noir and Ladybug only started dating recently.” 

“ _Publicly_ ,” Alya corrected, “He could have been pining after her in secret since day one for all we know, and I’m pretty sure he was, because Ladybug is _awesome_.”

Félix took Marinette’s hand and held it properly. Sure, Ladybug was amazing, but to him, Marinette was the more impressive side of her. He remembered when they had revealed, and how worried Marinette had been that he would be disappointed with her, and how bright her smile had been when he told her that he never could be.

“I think you’d have better luck proving someone _wasn’t_ Chat Noir based on their crush though, or lack of one, I guess,” Marinette said, ducking her head to hide her blush, “The list of people who admire Ladybug is too long to be helpful.”

“Fair point,” Alya said, pouting. “I’ll admit, that’s actually why I crossed Félix off my list of suspects.”

Félix ducked his head into the crook of Marinette’s neck to hide his face as he forced himself not to laugh. He couldn’t believe that there had been a point where he’d been afraid that Alya might actually uncover his identity.

“Moving on!” Alya said, fiddling with her phone again as she spoke. “Reason number 4: they sound the same.”

“What?” Marinette asked, Alya held up a finger, then passed her phone to Marinette again. Félix watched the screen, a clip from the _disastrous_ Face-to-Face interview Ladybug and Chat Noir had given a few months previously. Or rather, it was several clips, all edited together so that only Chat could be heard. Félix raised an eyebrow in question, and Alya paused the video.

“Okay, now hold Chat’s voice in you mind,” Alya said, then fiddled with her phone again, and a new video popped up, this one a series of clips from the animated Ladybug and Chat Noir film, all of Chat Noir’s voice. Alya gave it a moment, then paused the video again. “They’re the same! Adrien voiced Chat Noir, and it sounds _exactly_ like the real Chat.”

“Maybe he’s just a good voice actor?” Marinette offered. Félix suspected there had actually been an editor involved, because Adrien didn’t sound _anything_ like him. _Still, it must have been a good editor, to get all the whining out of his voice._

Alya groans. “You two are impossible to impress, do you know that?”

“It’s a real talent,” Félix deadpanned, resting his chin on Marinette’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around her waist. He wondered how much more ‘evidence’ Alya was going to make them look at before she left. Alya stuck her tongue out at him.

“Reason number five!” she said, ignoring Félix’s ensuing groan. “Much as we love them, Adrien and Chat Noir are both kind of dumb.”

Marinette burst into a fit of giggles, and Félix ducked his head again so Alya couldn’t see his glare. He was _not_ dumb. Marinette’s plans were just convoluted. Effective, sure, but ridiculously complicated.

“Reason number six,” Alya said, grinning a bit smugly now that one of her reasons had gone unchallenged. “Chat Noir knows Marinette outside the mask.”

Félix tensed, and looked up at Alya in surprise. _How does she know that?_

“Er, whaaaa?” Marinette said, trying to look innocently confused and failing miserably. Alya wiggled her eyebrows.

“He’s _way_ too familiar with you for you to be _just_ a civilian,” Alya said, then gave Félix a sympathetic smile. “Oh, relax Félix, Chat Noir’s not gonna steal your girlfriend.”

_Not really what I’m worried about, but sure, Alya, you can think that._

“I don’t know, Alya,” Marinette said, her frown only slightly more convincing now that she’d gotten over her surprise. “Wouldn’t I be able to tell if I knew Chat as a civilian?” She and Félix were both well aware that the answer to that question was _no_ , but Alya didn’t need to know that.

“Clearly not, if you still can’t see that Chat’s obviously Adrien,” Alya said. Félix sighed and dropped his head onto Marinette’s shoulder again. He didn’t deserve this. He wasn’t the nicest person, but surely he wasn’t awful enough to deserve _this_.

“Alya, what’s got you so convinced of this anyway?” Marinette asked, rubbing her thumb across Félix’s wrist in comfort. “Something _had_ to have happened to prompt looking into all this, right?”

Alya grinned. “Yup! Which brings us to reason number seven: I totally caught Adrien just after he trans-er, _changed_ out of his Chat Noir costume.”

Félix was thrown by so many things in that sentence, he wasn’t really sure what to question first. Alya’s slip up was obviously her remembering that she had to hide some of her knowledge about how Miraculous powers work, since he and Marinette were supposedly oblivious to Alya’s activities as Rena Rouge. But why would Alya think that Chat had transformed into _Adrien?_

“Wait, what?” Marinette asked. “When did _that_ happen?”

“After Match Three’s attack on Tuesday,” Alya said, “I’ve been reviewing my other evidence since then, but I was pretty sure after I saw Adrien walk out of the bathroom Chat Noir had _just_ run into.”

Félix tensed as the reality of that statement washed over him. He’d messed up. _If Adrien saw me…_

“That’s...wow,” Marinette said.

“Right?” Alya exclaimed, totally misreading their shock. “Can you _believe_ we’ve been best friends with a real life superhero this whole time? I can’t believe it took me so long to see it, it all seems so _obvious_ now.”

“Does it?” Félix asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. If Alya really thought that _Adrien Agreste_ , the human personification of a doormat, could be Chat Noir then Félix had clearly failed as a hero.

“Okay so maybe they don’t really _act_ alike,” Alya admitted, and Félix breathed a sigh of relief, “But the evidence is totally there!”

Félix was fairly certain that it wasn’t.

“Are you gonna post this on the Ladyblog?” Marinette asked, “Cause it might be a good idea to wait until you have something a little more concrete.”

Alya hummed in thought. “Good point. I’ll need to get something that can’t be argued with. Like a video of him transf-er, changing.”

“How are you gonna get something like that?” Marinette asked. Félix scoffed.

“She could always just follow him around until an akuma attacks,” he said, laying on the sarcasm a little thicker than he maybe should have. Alya squealed in delight.

“Félix, you’re a genius!” she practically yelled, hopping up and dashing to the trap door. “I’ll text you guys how it goes, bye!”

“Wait, I wasn’t being, and she’s gone,” Félix said, sighing. 

“What’s with all the yelling?” Plagg’s sleepy voice sounded from above, as the kwami floated down from the balcony to curl up on Félix’s shoulder.

“Alya has convinced herself that Adrien is Chat Noir,” Marinette said, grinning to see the usually grumpy kwami acting so affectionate.

“But Félix is Chat Noir,” the kwami said, burying his head against his chosen’s neck.

Félix sighed. “Yeah. Yeah we know.”

Plagg was already asleep, purring contentedly. Marinette giggled, then picked up her needlework again and got back to work on her embroidery. Félix picked his book back up, and settled back against the chaise, careful not to jostle Plagg in the process. Alya could waste her time all she wanted, so long as he was still able to just sit and enjoy the company of his favorite person in the world.


	2. Prompt 2: Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Established relationship Felinette, fluff, cats, and more fluff. Enjoy!

Félix is a cat magnet. Has been for as long as he can remember too. No matter where he is, or how supposedly anti-social the cat in question is, Félix has been loved by every cat he’s ever known. 

His girlfriend Marinette has two cats. There was Tikki, a reddish brown mix with big black spots and a love of cuddles, and Plagg, a pure black kitten that would look you dead in the eye while he knocked your coffee mug off the counter. Both of these cats adored Félix, which was a relief to Marinette, as she had once had to end a relationship because of how much the cats hated the boyfriend in question. But there was no scratching now, except of her, if she got in the way of Plagg getting to sit on Félix’s head. 

All would be well, except for one,  _ kind  _ of important detail. Félix was allergic to cats.

It wasn’t a deathly allergy, or even all the severe. Usually, so long as Félix washed his hands after petting a cat, he’d be perfectly fine. But, well, Tikki and Plagg were both cuddlers, and had never been satisfied with simple head scratches. Which meant that Félix had a nearly permanent case of itchy eyes and sneezing every time he visited, and his over-the-counter allergy medicine only did so much to help.

For the most part, he and Marinette tried to keep their dates out of her apartment, and for awhile that was fine. They could go out to dinner instead of staying in, or watch movies at Félix’s apartment. But as things got more serious, avoiding Marinette’s place became less realistic. She couldn’t stay out too late unless she had someone to watch the cats, and Félix lived with his brother, which limited their privacy. Their relationship had sort of stalled, logistically, and it made it made it difficult to take things to the next level.

And Félix  _ wanted _ to take their relationship forward, wanted to spend the rest of his life with Marinette in it. And as generally unpleasant as his allergies were, the thought of getting to be with Marinette all the time made them seem worth it. Félix was going to ask her to move-in with him, and if he was lucky enough for her to say yes he would put up with any amount of sneezing and itchy eyes.

That said, he would also be doing everything he could  _ not _ to have allergies, which meant that money was no object when it came to fancy allergy medications.Testing them took time, but it wasn’t as if he’d ever had an issue with cats getting close to him, so it only took three different prescriptions before he found one that actually worked. 

It took one dinner at Marinette’s before she noticed, and even then, she didn’t put everything together until after dinner, when she and Félix were curled up watching a movie with the cats. She bolted upright with a gasp when the thought hit her. “You’re not sneezing!”

“Nope,” Félix said, grinning fondly as Marinette’s face shifted from surprise to excitement. “I found a prescription allergy medicine that worked.”

“Really?” Marinette said, trying to keep her excitement from getting too out of control. “And you don’t mind having to take medicine before we hang out?”

“Marinette, it’s barely a minor inconvenience. And I’d put up with a thousand inconveniences to be with you,” Félix said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer. “I was also hoping that you might consider moving in together.”

“Yes!” Marinette said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, though neither of them could really stop smiling long enough for a proper kiss. “Yes, yes, that’d be amazing. I’ve been wanting to ask you the same thing, I just thought you wouldn’t want to.”

“I would have said yes,” Félix said, “Even before I found the right medicine, I would have said yes in a heartbeat. I love you, Marinette.”

“I love you too, Félix.”

Plagg chose that moment to climb over Marinette to get onto Félix’s head, and Tikki made a space for herself between the two humans, purring loudly. Marinette laughed. “We love you too, kitties.” 


	3. Prompt 3: Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Félix & Plagg friendship, Plagg being a little shit, Bad Gal!Bridgette (mentioned), Félix's suffering, and general shenanigans.

None of them would ever believe it, but Plagg actually _did_ make an effort not to be _completely_ awful to his holders. Well, most of them. The ones he actually liked. And who didn’t actually deserve to be cursed. So long as they were keeping him entertained.

Alright, so, there weren’t actually very many holders of the Black Cat miraculous that actually met those requirements, barely a handful really, but Félix Agreste came _really_ close. He was a good kid, a good partner to Ladybug, and Plagg had grown rather fond of him in the months since Félix had gotten the ring. Fond enough to make an effort to occasionally be nice to the kid, even.

But it was hard not to be a nuisance when Félix insisted on being _boring_ all the time. Outside of fighting akumas they never got to do _anything_ fun, and Félix spent all of his downtime _reading_ , of all things. It was incredibly tedious, and really, Félix should have considered himself lucky that Plagg had held out for as long as he did.

It had been easier when Félix was running away from Bridgette all day. No time to sit and read and bore your kwami when you were constantly having to run and hide from an unwanted admirer. But then, through a series of events that may or may not have been Plagg’s fault, Bridgette had been banned from entering the library after six bookshelves had been knocked over because she had tripped. 

Félix had been ecstatic, and in the week following had hardly left the library, which meant that Plagg had spent the last several days being bored out of his mind. Not even Camembert could cure his boredom, which meant that things were truly dire.

And really, Félix _knew_ that Plagg was wont to cause trouble when he was bored. Plagg had taught him that lesson at least a dozen times. Unfortunately for both of them, Félix regularly forgot that lesson every time he got sucked into a good book or ten. Now that the library was a Bridgette free zone, the only thing that Félix would stop reading for was an akuma attack.

Plagg hummed in thought. An akuma attack was always interesting.And while Plagg would _certainly_ never trigger one on purpose, it might be fun to trick Félix into thinking one had begun. Sure, it wasn’t the most ethical thing a kwami could do, but it wasn’t like Tikki was around to be disappointed in him. _Her_ holder had been banned from the library.

It wouldn’t be easy though. Félix was familiar with Plagg’s tricks, and could recognize his kwami’s magic. Luckily for him, Félix wasn’t the only human in the library.

* * *

Félix was having a good day. A good week, actually. Bridgette hadn’t been able to bother him for a whole week, and wouldn’t be able to do so again until Ms. Durand lifted her ban on the short girl. Given how strict, uncaring, and stubborn the librarian was though, it was unlikely that she ever would. She was one of Félix’s favorite people.

Félix had been able to do more reading during school hours in the past week than he’d been able to do for the entire rest of the year. It was wonderful. He could completely lose himself in a book without fear of interruption, or surprise hugs, or any other sort of nonsense. He would really have to give Plagg a proper thank you for framing Bridgette for wrecking the library. Not that he thought the little gremlin had helped him on _purpose_ (Plagg was never so kind), but it would be good to positively reinforce chaos that kept Bridgette away from him. 

_Speaking of the imp, where did he go…_

Ms. Durand screamed from her desk, and there was a very loud crash. Félix rushed her way, disappointed but unsurprised to several shelves that had just broken. “Are you alright, Ms. Durand?”

“Oh, Félix, my apologies, I didn’t mean to disturb your reading. Do you think there’s a new akuma about?” She said, cautiously investigating the damage. “I have no idea what could have caused this otherwise.”

Félix thought he might have a good idea. “I think the shelves are just getting a bit old. The school hasn’t bought new ones in years now.”

Ms. Durand scoffed. “They haven’t bought new shelves since they built this place. I suppose it was only a matter of time before they started breaking. Still, two incidents in as many weeks seems a bit much.”

“Two incidents?” Félix asked, a sinking feeling in his chest. 

“Yes, you remember when those shelves went down, yes? I thought it was that Dupain-Cheng girl, she’s always causing trouble, but if the shelves are breaking on their own, then it probably wasn’t her fault,” Ms. Durand said, then made a face like she’d eaten something sour. “Pity, I’ll have to lift the ban against her. And things have been so quiet recently.”

Félix sighed in defeat. “Yes, they have.”

“Well, there is one bright side,” Ms. Durand said, “We’ll be able to get new shelves out of this.”

“Wonderful,” Félix said, though he didn’t feel very excited. Plagg was in _so_ much trouble for this. 


	4. Prompt 4: Kwami Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Shenanigans! And some implied future Felinette, if you squint. Mostly shenanigans though.

He shouldn’t really have been surprised that this had happened. Ever since the school had introduced the standardized school bags as a part of school uniforms, Félix had watched his classmates consistently mix their bags up. It happened nearly every day, and had become a standard excuse for unfinished homework or forgotten text books.

Still, Félix had always somehow thought that he was too careful for it to ever happen to _him_. That hubris had been a mistake, and now, as he stared at the small red being before him, he wished that he’d been more careful.

“Hello,” he said, for lack of anything else to do. He knew he was looking at the Ladybug kwami. He was fairly certain he knew who’s bag he’d taken by mistake, too, and that she had likely taken his as well.

“Hello,” the little being echoed. For a moment the two of them just stared at each other, silently taking stock of their situation. “My name is Tikki.”

“Félix.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Félix,” Tikki said, giving him a big smile.

“This...this is Marinette’s bag.” It wasn’t a question. He’d had his own bag when he’d entered the library with her to work on their science project, and now he didn’t. There was no other time he could have switched bags with someone.

Tikki shifted, a worried from on her face. “I can’t tell you who this bag belongs to.”

“Because she’s Ladybug,” Félix said, “And you’re the Ladybug kwami.”

Tikki shifted again, clearly nervous. “You shouldn’t know that.”

“I’m Chat Noir,” Félix said. There was no point in hiding it, if Marinette had his bag then she also had Plagg, which meant that the cat was already out of the bag, so to speak.

“I know,” Tikki said, slumping a bit. “But I still have to make an effort to keep everything secret. And I’m not allowed to confirm anything about my holder.”

“Fair enough,” Félix said. “What about you then? Are you hungry? Plagg eats Camembert, do you want any of that?”

Tikki’s face scrunched up in distaste. “I’m not really a fan of smelly cheese.”

“Well that makes two of us,” Félix said, grinning a bit. “What would you like instead?”

“Do you have chocolate chip cookies?” Tikki asked, her face cautiously hopeful. 

Félix paused, thinking it over. He wasn’t sure if the chef had made cookies recently, but Félix knew that she would, if asked. “I’m not sure, but I know that I can get you some, if you don’t mind waiting a bit.”

“I don’t mind at all!” Tikki said, giving him a big smile. Félix nodded, and then left the Ladybug kwami alone while he went to order her snack. Tikki was polite, and sweet, and hadn’t made a mess the very moment she was released into the room, and seemed to be the complete and total opposite of Plagg in every way. It was the sort of thing he would have expected, if he’d ever stopped to think about it, but he’d never considered what the Ladybug kwami would be like.

Thinking about everything Ladybug did though, everything _Marinette_ did (and goodness, how did she ever have the time for half of the things she did), Félix was glad that Tikki wasn’t like Plagg. Marinette didn’t need to deal with that troublemaker on top of everything else she had to deal with. _That_ thought sent a nervous jolt through him. He hoped Plagg wasn’t giving her too much of a hard time. _If that imp terrorizes her like he does me, I’ll never buy Camembert again._

* * *

Marinette had initially been surprised by the bright green eyes that were looking up at her from with the bag she’d mistakenly grabbed that afternoon. _Félix’s_ bag, which meant that the very obvious kwami looking up at her belonged to him. The cat kwami watched her quietly, as Marinette had a minor freakout over the fact that her partner in crime fighting was also her overly serious project partner. “Félix is Chat Noir.”

“Well you figured that out way faster than I thought you would,” the kwami said, “My name’s Plagg, by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Plagg,” Marinette said, “I’m Marinette, or Ladybug, either works.”

“I know exactly who you are, kid, Félix talks about you _all the time_ ,” Plagg said, giving her a long suffering sigh. “It’s always Marinette this and Marinette that with him.”

Marinette’s face flushed. Félix talked about her to Plagg? And not even about Ladybug her, this was _her_ her. Plagg’s stomach made a gurgling noise, and Marinette forced herself to focus. “Oh, you must be hungry. Do you have a favorite food?”

“Do you have any cheese?” Plagg asked, eyes big and hopeful. _He’s so cute!_

“My papa actually made some cheese danishes today, would those be alright?” Marinette asked, grinning as Plagg lit up with excitement. _So. Cute._

After Plagg had eaten he spent a few minutes exploring her room, before ultimately curling up to sleep on her shoulder while she embroidered a skirt. Plagg’s steady purring made for a wonderful background noise to her sewing, though she had a bit of trouble concentrating on her pattern, instead of the adorable little kwami napping on her.

Marinette loved Tikki, and would never trade her away for the world, but she wouldn’t mind getting to hang out with Plagg more often. She wondered how Tikki was doing with Félix, and hoped that they were getting along alright. Mostly because she wanted Tikki to be okay, but also a little bit because she was hoping Félix would let her borrow Plagg again some time. 

The cat kwami purred louder and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, and Marinette bit her lip to hold back her squeal. Plagg was so adorable, she wasn’t sure how Félix could cope with so much cute every day. Honestly, she almost didn’t want to give Plagg back. _We’ll just have to hang out, all four of us._


	5. Prompt 5: First Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: pre relationship Nelix (finally, right?), fluff, humor, an original akuma, awkward situations, and fun with secret identities. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm a day late on this, but not because I didn't finish it on time (as will be the case with prompt six, most likely), but yesterday the time I thought that I would have was eaten up by a spontaneous boat trip to an "island" (read: clump of sand and trees) without wifi. So I didn't really have time and I had to go to bed early so that I could fly home. BUT now I'm back in my usual state, where it isn't hot enough to melt my brain out my ears every day, so hopefully I'll be able to get a few more prompts up on time this month.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Félix had only been in Paris for a day, and he was already regretting coming to stay with his uncle. He could have stayed in England alone while his parents took their month long anniversary trip. It would have been terrible, but at least then he wouldn’t be in Paris, completely engulfed in bandages.

“From now on, everyone in Paris will be wrapped up safely!” shrieked the woman who was attacking all of Paris. Félix hadn’t seen much of her before his sight was obscured, but he knew her voice. “First Aid is here to here to protect you!”

Félix shifted, trying to find any sort of gap in his binds.

“Watch it!”

Félix froze, then slowly pulled his hands away from the body he’d been pressed against. That was the real reason this situation was so unbearable. Not only was Félix trapped and immobilized, he was being slightly crushed by Nino, who’d been trapped with him. They’d fallen shortly after the bandages had started wrapping around their legs, and now Félix was entirely too close to a boy that he’d barely even been introduced to.

“My apologies, I’m just trying to find a way out,” Félix said. He wondered how his cousin had been lucky enough to avoid this situation. Adrien had been standing right next to them, but he’d completely vanished the moment the bandage woman had popped up.

“It’s fine,” Nino said, though his tone sounded a bit forced. Félix wished he could see Nino’s face, but the way they’d fallen had meant that Félix’s face was pressed against Nino’s chest. Félix was mostly trying not to think about that, but even with Nino doing his best to hold himself up it was impossible for Félix to ignore how close they were.

“Why is this happening?” Félix grumbled.

“It’s an akuma attack,” Nino answered. “It’ll be over soon.”

“And what if it’s not?” Félix’s voice came out a bit sharper than he’d meant it to.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir have fought worse villains than some hag with a bunch of bandages. They’ll take her out,” Nino said, without even a shred of doubt in his voice. Félix hoped that confidence was well deserved. 

“You have a lot of faith in them,” Félix said. “I’ve heard a few things about them on the news, but they’re not very well known in England.”

“Right, Adrien said you were coming from London, right?” Nino said. “I hope this isn’t souring your opinion of Paris too much.”

Félix gave a short laugh. “I’m afraid it might be.”

Nino laughed, though Félix felt more than heard it. Very suddenly the bandages tightened around them, and the boys were forced closer together. Félix had the horrible thought that they might be crushed, but then the sound of tearing fabric split the air, and their binds fell away. Nino rolled off of him, and Félix blinked through the sunlight to see a boy in a black cat suit standing over them. _Is this Chat Noir then?_

“Wow, you two were really in a _bind_ there, huh?” he said, and Félix scrunched his nose at the absolutely atrocious pun. “Well, I hate to _cut_ and run, but it’s about time I _wrapped up_ this rescue.”

He gave a quick salute, and then dashed off towards the sounds of screaming. Félix wasn’t sure if he was shocked, grateful, or angry about the encounter. There was also a tiny part of him that was sort of disappointed, but it didn’t make sense to be disappointed about getting rescued, so he decided to ignore that feeling.

“We should get to cover,” Nino said, grabbing Félix’s wrist and pulling him away. They’d only made it a few yards before Chat Noir was flying through the air, directly toward them. Nino let go of Félix’s wrist as they both dived out of the way. A red blur flew past him, and Chat Noir was caught by his ankle before he hit the ground. A girl in a spotted red suit now held the boy suspended in the air with a...yo-yo? _Why does she have a yo-yo?_

“Thanks for the save, My Lady,” Chat Noir said, grinning. “But you know I don’t mind falling for you.”

Ladybug retracted her yo-yo, leaving Chat Noir to fall to the ground with a thump. “There’s no time for jokes, Kitty. We need to get these civilians out of here, then come up with a plan.”

Ladybug didn’t wait for her partner to respond, just grabbed Nino and then swung off. Chat Noir didn’t seem to mind, sighing fondly after her as he got to his feet. He turned to Félix with a grin. “Well then, shall we foll—”

Chat was cut off by a bandage wrapping around his face, and Félix jumped back as the hero was yanked off of his feet and pulled toward the akuma. The woman was wearing something similar to a nurses outfit, but it was just wrong enough to be unsettling. Her eyes locked onto Félix, and while her surgical mask hid her face, he was fairly certain that she was smiling at him.

“Oh dear, didn’t I wrap you up already? It’s not safe to pull off your bandages prematurely,” she said, taking a step forward while Félix took a step back. “Now just hold still while First Aid takes care of you.”

A yo-yo lashed onto First Aid, and then Félix was suddenly being picked up bridal style and carried away. His savior was a boy dressed in green and wearing goggles, and Félix tensed up because Nino hadn’t mentioned any hero like this. If he got kidnapped by an akuma he had no idea what might happen to him as a result. Would he become one too? _Why didn’t Adrien tell me about any of this?_

But then they were in an alley a block away, and the boy was putting him down. On closer inspection, Félix was able to recognize a general turtle theme for the boy’s costume. He seemed almost familiar, but Félix couldn’t figure out why, and when the boy spoke he felt _certain_ that he knew that voice. “You okay?”

“Who are you?” Félix blurted out.

“Carapace,” the boy answered, “I’m one of the good guys, don’t worry.”

He turns, ready to head back to the fight, but Félix grabs his arm. “Wait, I need to find my friend, Ladybug took him somewhere.”

“If Ladybug took him, then he’s fine,” Carapace said, smiling. “Don’t worry, just stay hidden here. I’m sure he’ll find you when the akuma is taken care of.”

And then Carapace was gone. Félix hesitated, but then a boom sounded nearby and he decided to take Carapace’s advice, and after a quick check to make sure he was actually out of sight, he took a seat in the alleyway. So then there was a third hero, who dressed like a turtle, and who Nino hadn’t mentioned. _Maybe he’s new?_

Félix noticed when a swarm of ladybugs flew across Paris, but he wasn’t sure what it meant. It was almost certainly related to Ladybug, but he didn’t know if it was a signal that the fight had ended or if it was some kind of superpower. Carapace had seemed pretty sure that Nino would come looking for him when the fight ended, but Paris was big and there was no telling where Ladybug had brought him, so Félix couldn’t imagine how long that might take. He could be sitting here for—

“Félix? You down here?”

Nino’s voice cut through his worries, and Félix stood up to see the other boy at the end of the alley way. “How did you find me?”

“Oh, uh,” Nino rubbed the back of his neck while he spoke, “Carapace found me after the fight and told me to meet you here.”

“Oh. Are you okay?” Félix asked, though Nino seemed perfectly fine.

“Oh, yeah, this akuma didn’t really hurt anybody,” Nino said. “And even if she had, Ladybug fixes everything at the end of the fight.”

“That’s a useful power,” Félix said.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Nino said, then gestured behind him. “We should probably head back to school, see if we can find Adrien.”

“Right, good idea,” Félix said, falling into step beside Nino. “Thank you for coming to find me.”

“No problem, dude,” Nino said, shrugging nonchalantly. “Anyone would have done the same.”

Félix wasn’t sure about that, but he didn’t protest, instead letting silence fall as they walked. Maybe Paris wouldn’t be _so_ bad.


	6. Prompt 6: Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: memory loss, pre-relationship Felinette, fluff, idiots in love, Alya the Meddler, Chloe being The Worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got out of hand and was late, we'll see if I can catch up before tomorrow, but the next three prompts will actually be in a different fic (I'll be making those and this all apart of a series, fear not). I hope you guys enjoy this! Sorry that it took a bit longer than it was meant to XD

“—lix? Félix, are you o—”

Her voice floated in and out of his head, almost like she was trying to speak through water. Black spots danced across his eyes as he tried to take stock of the world around him.  _ What’s happening? Maybe if I close my eyes for a bit things will make more sense. _

“Félix! Stay awake!”

He snapped his attention to the speaker, a dark haired girl with bright, beautiful eyes filled with worry. Light danced around her head like a halo, but she seemed so concerned, almost afraid.  _ Is she worried about me? _

“Félix, please be alright.”

The black spots were fading, and his hearing had cleared up enough that he could hear other voices whispering in concern around them. The girl seemed so scared though, her eyes shiny with tears, all he wanted was to reassure her that everything was alright. She really was beautiful.  _ I want to see her smile _ .

“Are you an angel?”

The girl’s face turned dark red, and someone whistled. The girl glared at them, then turned her eyes back to him with a slight frown. “Fé—”

“Out of the way, Dupain-Cheng!” said another voice, shoving the dark-haired girl away and pulling him up too quickly. His head was spinning and the spots were back, and he shut his eyes against the sudden throbbing in his head. “Oh! Félikins, you must have  _ really  _ hit your head hard to say something like that to  _ her. _ ”

The girl hugged him tighter, her perfume an overwhelming presence that did nothing to help his aching head. He pushed her back, taking in blonde hair and cold blue eyes. “Who...who are you?”

The blonde froze in shock, and the whisperers fell silent.

“Félix?” 

Slowly, he turned his head to face the dark haired girl. She looked more concerned now than ever.

“Is...is that my name?” It felt like a silly question to ask, but he couldn’t remember the answer. The girl breathed in sharply, shock painted across her pretty face as she nodded at him. She turned her attention to the onlookers.

“Get the nurse,” she said, and a boy in a red hoodie took off running. She frowned as they waited, and Félix’s attention was pulled to the blonde girl, and her endless fussing. She introduced herself as Chloé, and claimed they were best friends, and Félix tried to imagine why he would ever be friends with her.

Before he could figure it out, the boy in the red hoodie returned with an older woman in a white coat, and after that everything was a bit of a whirlwind as Félix was looked over by various professionals and asked dozens of questions that he didn’t really know the answers to. At some point his father was called, and a stern looking woman who introduced herself as Nathalie turned up instead.

Félix found out that he’d been hit in the head by a stray baseball during gym class, and that his father was too busy with work to come and deal with him directly. Nathalie wanted to take him home and keep him there until he regained his memories, which sounded awful, but then the doctor said that his memories would return more quickly if he kept up his usual routine.

So the next day he was back in school, explaining the situation to his teacher. Madam Bustier was incredibly kind and understanding about the whole situation, and even decided to assign a fellow student to help Félix stay on top of his classwork. Félix had been nervous about that, until she called up the dark haired girl who he’d woken up to yesterday.

“Hi, Félix, er, you don’t r-remember me, right? I’m Marinette,” she said, only slightly awkwardly. “I, uh, I sit behind you. And, er, you sit in the front row, if you don’t remember that.”

“Thank you, Marinette,” Félix said, smiling at her. Marinette’s face flushed, and several students around the classroom gasped in shock.

“Holy shit, he’s  _ smiling _ ,” hissed a girl with pink hair, staring at him like he’d grown a second head.

“Alix, language!” Madam Bustier scolded. 

“Sorry, Madam,” Alix said, ducking her head. “It’s just kinda weird.”

Félix frowned at that, and turned to Marinette, who looked a bit dazed herself. “Should I not smile?”

“Huh? Oh! Yes, I mean, no, I mean—” Marinette stumbled over her words until Chloé cut her off.

“Félikins, you just don’t really like any of them enough to smile around them. They’ve just never seen your smile, because you don’t usually waste your smiles on them.” 

Marinette glared at the blonde girl. “Smiles are never wasted, Chloé. Félix is allowed to smile if he wants to.”

Chloé scoffed, but before she could refute Marinette, Madam Bustier cleared her throat pointedly. “Alright everyone, I think it’s time we begin class.”

Trying to keep up with classwork was a bit difficult, seeing that he didn’t remember anything about the book they were meant to be discussing, but he did his best, and when the period ended Marinette gave him his copy of her notes while they walked to Chemistry, which were incredibly detailed. Félix was in awe of her, wondering how she could have possibly found the time to write two sets of notes  _ and _ make connections about the material. 

“You’re incredible, Marinette,” Félix said, interrupting her explanation of the symbolism throughout the book. “Really, this is amazing. It doesn’t make much sense to me right now, but I know it’ll be a huge help when I start remembering things. Thank you.”

“I-it’s nothing, really, j-just d-doing my job! Classing the represent, er, representing the class,” Marinette trailed off, her face red as she shrunk into herself. “I’ll shut up now.”

“It’s okay,” Félix said, smiling at her. “And even if you feel like it’s not a big deal, it really means a lot to me.”

Marinette squeaked and nodded at him. “Y-y-you’re come well, welcome!”

Chemistry made even less sense to him than literature had, but Marinette was still there to record everything for him, and her notes were just as impeccable as the last set had been. After Chemistry was Gym, which was easier only because he didn’t have to do anything thanks to his head injury. It was a boring period for everyone, since their teacher had decided that there would be no more projectiles and instead brought out the jump ropes, but it ended soon enough, and then it was lunch.

Félix wasn’t sure where to go for lunch. His classmates all peeled off, some eating packed lunches in the courtyard, while others left the school grounds entirely. Félix stood on the outside steps uncertainly, wondering if his driver would come pick him up or if he was supposed to find lunch on his own. He definitely didn’t have one packed.

“Hey Félix, got any lunch plans?” 

He turned, and saw Marinette and another girl in glasses. The girl was grinning excitedly at him, while Marinette gave her a look of betrayal, though it melted into a shy smile when she met his eyes. Félix shook his head. “No, I’m not really sure what I normally do during lunch.”

“Oh, I think you—” Marinette started, only to be cut off by her friend’s hand over her mouth.

“Psh, forget normal!” the girl said, her grin growing to a worrying size. “You should come eat with us at Marinette’s bakery!”

“ _ Alya, _ ” Marinette hissed. Félix frowned at her reaction. Did Marinette not like him? He had no way of knowing, really, but with how helpful she’d been he’d hoped that they were at least friends before he lost his memories.

“That sounds nice, but I don’t want to intrude,” Félix said. He definitely wanted to accept, but if Marinette didn’t want him there he didn’t want to force her into anything. Fortunately, Marinette changed gears entirely.

“You can’t! Er, I mean, I’d love you, uh, have you! Have you over! Really! Totally not intruding,” she said, and Félix couldn’t help but smile at her rambling.  _ She’s so adorable. _

“Then I’d love to join you,” Félix said, beaming at Marinette. Her face flushed and she stuttered out something that sounded vaguely affirmative before leading the way. Marinette’s friend, Alya, reintroduced herself to him, and did her best to keep the conversation going. Félix did his best to contribute, but he didn’t remember much that he could contribute  _ with _ . Marinette started out mostly stuttering over her words, but by the time they reached her house she seemed to have gotten her speech under control. Félix hoped that that meant she was getting more comfortable around him.

Marinette’s parents greeted her when the three entered, and sent them all upstairs with a plate of baked goods. They were just settling down in the living room when Alya pulled out her phone and smacked her forehead. “Oh, whoops! I totally forgot that I have plans to eat with Nino today!”

“Wait, Alya, what—” Marinette started, but Alya was already moving to the door.

“Well hey, I’ll see you later then, bye Mari!” She said, then walked out the door. Marinette gaped at the door, and Félix has a sudden certainty that whoever Nino was, Alya didn’t actually have any plans with him.

Marinette sighed, turning from the door. He could see some of her nerves from earlier coming back, the way she tensed up now that they were alone. “Uh, s-sorry, Félix.”

“It’s alright, Marinette. I enjoy your company, with or without Alya,” he said, watching her closely and trying to determine if her rising blush was a good thing or not. 

“I-I enjoy your company too,” Marinette said, giving him a smile that he couldn’t help but return. The rest of lunch went well after that, with Marinette slowly loosening up as time went on, and when she laughed all Félix could think was that he  _ knew _ that sound, even though he couldn’t think of when he’d heard it before. When Marinette’s phone went off with an alert about the end of class, he couldn’t help but be a bit disappointed at how quickly their afternoon had passed. 

By the time they arrived back at the school, they were chatting like old friends, and Félix wondered if that meant that he and Marinette were close. He hoped they were, and that he would remember all the stories Marinette told him about their classmates. Marinette was funny and clever and endlessly kind, and everything about her drew him in further.

Félix couldn’t imagine why anyone wouldn’t like her, but he couldn’t deny the cold fury in Chloé’s glare when she saw them walk into the courtyard together. When the blonde stomped over to talk with them, he knew she wouldn’t be saying anything good.

“And just  _ what _ do you think you’re doing, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloé sneered, staring down the smaller girl, or trying to. Marinette straightened and met Chloé’s gaze unflinchingly, a determined fire burning in her eyes.

“Chatting with a friend, Chloé,” Marinette’s voice was icy as she spoke. “Not that I expect you to know what that looks like.”

“ _ Friend? _ ” Chloé parroted, her tone cruel and angry. “An odd choice of words, given that we both know Félix  _ hates  _ you when he’s in his right mind.”

Félix would have laughed at such a ridiculous statement, but Marinette visibly faltered, and suddenly it seemed less like a joke. What could he possibly have forgotten that would make him dislike Marinette?  _ Maybe some kind of misunderstanding? _

“Enjoy his amnesia while you can, because once it’s gone, he’ll hate you even more for taking advantage of it,” Chloé said, then turned on her heel and marched off. Félix frowned after her for a moment, then turned back to Marinette, only to find that she was no longer next to him. Marinette was already halfway across the courtyard, and Félix didn’t hesitate in running after her. 

“Marinette, wait up!” he said, thankful when she stopped, though now he was faced with a very clearly upset girl and he had no ideas on how to cheer her up. “You shouldn’t listen to her.”

“She’s got a point though,” Marinette said, crossing her arms and frowning at the ground. “About you not quite being yourself, that is. I don’t want you to feel like I took advantage of your amnesia once you get your memories back.”

“I won’t,” Félix said. “You haven’t done anything but be my friend today.”

Marinette sighed. “But that’s kind of the problem. We aren’t, well, I mean, we don’t hang out much, is all.”

“Then I must be an idiot,” Félix said, giving Marinette a half smile when she looked up in shock. “You’re a really amazing girl, Marinette. You’re funny and smart and I like spending time with you. I’m not going to be mad when I get my memories back.”

“How can you be sure?” Marinette asked, though she was smiling now.

“I’m sure because you make me happy, Marinette,” Félix said. Marinette’s face flushed again, as the two of them of them stood in the courtyard grinning like idiots. Félix wasn’t sure what his memories might change about him, but he knew that it wouldn’t change the butterflies that Marinette’s smile made him feel, or the warmth that filled him every time she laughed. 


	7. Prompt 7: Good Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains: Nelix, pre-relationship, running from fans, general shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so late, and I might start skipping prompts soon, so apologies for that. I just a lot of ideas and they are sadly not all about Felix Month XD

Félix Agreste had never been lucky. Some people may have thought otherwise, because he was rich and famous and got good grades, but those people were wrong. Being rich meant being sequestered in a very big, very fancy, very  _ empty _ house. Fame left him with no  _ real  _ friends, but endless stalkers and superfans and paparazzi to dodge. As for his grades, luck had nothing to do with them; Félix studied hard, and he had  _ earned  _ every A he’d gotten. Good luck had never given him anything in life.

Bad luck, on the other hand, was something that Félix was  _ very _ familiar with. He’d been cursed to be an avatar for it, after all. Ever since he found the ring, Félix had learned all the many different ways for someone to be unlucky, from unexpected bad weather to random injuries to objects that would fall apart in his hands. 

Not to mention the essentially non removable ring that came with a curse of bad luck, a god of destruction, and the responsibility of being a superhero. Sure, his curse  _ could _ be broken, if he ever got a kiss of love from Ladybug, but that wasn’t ever going to happen because she was in love with someone else and Félix was gay anyway. She made a good friend though, which he supposed was one small glimmer of good fortune in his life.

So Félix was literally cursed with bad luck, with no conceivable way of breaking said curse, but apparently he had always been unlucky, because very little actually seemed to change for him. Sure, things would break a bit more often, and his new responsibilities as a hero were extraordinarily inconvenient, but it was bearable. In fact, sometimes it was almost fun, and Plagg and Ladybug were actually his first real friends, though he would never tell  _ them  _ that (Plagg because he’d be insufferably smug about it, and Ladybug because she’d be insufferably sad for him, which was almost worse).

The thing about being unlucky all the time, though, was that when something good happened, it was really noticeable. People with balanced luck don’t always notice one way or the other, and good things tend to stand out less. But Félix  _ always _ noticed good fortune, on the few occasions that it came his way.

Today was one of those rare, good luck days for him, though it didn’t seem so at first.

It started with running away from crazed fans, something that had become a sad normality for him, thanks to his father’s stupid ad campaigns. The day Félix turned 18, he would leave the fashion world and never look back. He had no idea what he might do instead, but at this point  _ anything _ would be better than modeling.

All he had wanted to do was go to the library, but now he was hopelessly lost in an unfamiliar part of Paris. His phone had died, and he was so paranoid of being mobbed by fans again that he didn’t feel safe transforming into Chat to get away. He felt like no matter where he went, there would be someone waiting to pop out and blow his cover. Every street corner, alley, and metro station felt like a trap today.

Félix keeps his eyes open for any and all signs of fans, or just of him, terrified that walking too close to one of the thousands of posters with his face on them will reveal him. He’s so focused on looking behind him and checking side streets that he forgets to look ahead of him, and he ends up walking right into someone.

“Woah, careful there.”

“My apologies, I wasn’t—”

“Look! It’s Félix Agreste!”

Félix visibly paled at the ensuing shrieks of excitement, and tensed up to run again. The person he’d bumped into grabbed his hand and pulled. “Follow me, I can help you lose them.”

Lacking other options and certain that there was no way for his situation to grow worse, Félix allowed himself to be pulled away down a side street. He gave up on trying to keep track of the twists and turns rather quickly, instead just putting his faith in the hope that this guy wouldn’t turn out to be some sort of psycho. He didn’t  _ look  _ like a psycho, at least. He looked like a cute guy who was about Félix’s age, and who had decided to help Félix escape from the hoards of fans his father had cursed him with.

When they finally stopped, they were in a gated off courtyard garden hidden between a group of townhouses, and for the first time since leaving home, Félix actually felt like he might be safe. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” the boy said. Félix looked down to see that they were still holding hands, and the boy quickly let go, his face flushing a big as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Félix decided not to mention it. “Really, I don’t think I ever would have escaped the mobs without you.”

“Happy to help,” he said. “That happen often?”

Félix sighed. “More and more every day. I barely know anyone who doesn’t freak out at the sight of me.”

“Well that sucks,” he says, then holds out his hand. “My name’s Nino, and I promise to treat you like a normal person.”

Félix smiled, and shook Nino’s hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Nino. My name’s Félix.”

It wasn’t often that Félix was lucky, but meeting Nino? That was sheer, wonderful,  _ good luck. _


	8. Prompt 8: Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: shenanigans, what NOT to do in a kitchen, Possibly some Felinette if you were to squint, Definitely some Marinette being fed up with this rich boy's inexperience, cooking disasters.

“Right, well, if you make a list of what we need I’ll have it picked up from a store for us.”

“What? Félix, it’s a  _ bake sale _ . That means what we sell needs to be made from scratch.”

“Does it? I’ll let my chef know then, she’ll handle it.”

“No way! My family literally owns a bakery.”

“Oh, then if you and your parents have the time for it, I'd be happy to commission the work.”

“I, what? No! You’re misunderstanding me. I’m saying that we’re doing this ourselves.”

“Ourselves? Marinette, I don’t know how to bake.”

“That’s alright, I can teach you. Baking’s super easy, I promise.”

Baking was  _ not _ super easy, as it turned out.

In fact, baking was actually incredibly difficult, with endless rules and steps that weren’t written in recipes, and were certainly  _ not _ “Just common sense,” no matter what Marinette might say on the matter.

Really, how was Félix supposed to know not to turn the mixer on when there were dry ingredients in a bowl? Or to crack eggs in a separate bowl? Or that he needed to put in the paper cups  _ before  _ pouring the cupcake batter? He certainly couldn’t be blamed for not knowing that cookies would bake into each other if they were too close together. He hadn’t even known baking powder and baking soda  _ existed _ prior to baking, so how could he be expected to know the difference between the two?

Personally, Félix felt that the mess the pair of them had made of the kitchen was at least 80% Marinette’s fault, as she had known that he had never been in a kitchen before, and therefore should have anticipated that he would need extra instructions. And as for the incident with the broiler, he took  _ no _ responsibility for the minor fire.

If Marinette had just  _ told _ him before she left that it would barely take two minutes for the marshmallows to be toasted, he totally would have taken the dish out before it caught fire. And really, she never should have left him alone to talk with her parents in the first place, because he had been very upfront with his skill level and she should have known what to expect.

Marinette had not agreed with him on any of his assessments about their baking misadventures, except in that Félix should not have allowed anywhere near a kitchen ever again.


	9. Prompt 14: Model AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains: Agreste brothers, grumpiness, crimes against fashion, humor, drama,

“Oh quit glaring, it’s not that bad,” Adrien said, biting his cheek to keep from laughing at his brother’s misfortune. 

“Says the guy who gets to wear a suit,” Félix snapped, glaring even harder at his reflection. “I hate this. This isn’t even clothes.”

“It’s Avant Gaurd,” Adrien said.

“It’s utterly ridiculous,” Félix said. “Outfits like this are exactly why I hate modeling.”

“Funny, I thought everything about modeling was why you hated modeling,” Adrien muttered, discreetly trying to ward away the makeup girl before Félix caught sight of her. As much as  _ he _ found Félix’s grumpiness to be amusing, he knew that Félix got rather short with strangers when he was annoyed, and no one deserved to be verbally eviscerated just for trying to do their job.

“I’m not modeling this,” Félix said. “They can find someone else to look like a spiked disco ball, because I am  _ not _ going to be seen in this garbage.”

“Now that’s just mean,” Adrien said, grinning. “Disco balls have done nothing to be lumped in with that hot mess.”

“Tell that to the designed who smashed them up to bedazzle this monstrosity.”

Adrien hummed thoughtfully, taking a closer look at the sparkly embellishments all across the fabric. “Actually, I think these might be CD shards.”

“That really doesn’t make me feel better,” Félix said. Adrien shrugged and stepped back, before Félix accidentally jabbed him with one of his shoulder spikes. “That makes me feel worse, actually, because now I’m worried about being cut.”

“Oh come on, surely you wouldn’t have been put in an outfit that could hurt you,” Adrien said. “Just don’t touch the outside of the fabric.”

“I’m not wearing this,” Félix resolved. “Where are the quick change helpers, I want this off of me me now.”

“You’re being dramatic,” Adrien said.

“Oh this isn’t dramatic,” Félix said, “You wait until I get a hold of this designer, then I’ll show you dramatic.”

Félix finally waved down an attendant, and he helped safely extricate Félix from the overly pointy monstrosity he’d been asked to model. Adrien wasn’t sure which designer was responsible for dressing his brother, but he did have a feel that they wouldn’t be featured in a fashion show again for quite some time.

In all honesty, that was probably for the best.


	10. Prompt 15: Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter Contains: Nelix, fluff, dancing (mentioned), Agreste brothers, acquaintances to friends to lovers, romance, awkwardness, dorks in love.

“Now remember, the pair with the best routine will get to perform at the Paris Festival of the Arts this summer, so do your best, and try something new!” Mlle Bustier smiled brightly at her students, as if she hadn’t just explained the most hellish assignment ever conceived. “You’ll have the rest of today to brainstorm with your partner, but from here on out you’ll need to get together outside of class time to practice your routine.”

They had to choreograph a duet with an assigned partner. They got to choose their music, their theme, the moves they used—but they had and assigned partner. Félix was doomed. He didn’t have any friends at the dance studio, and the only person he really worked  _ well _ with was his brother. But Adrien had been partnered with Nathaniel, who was quiet and reasonable, and Félix had been stuck with—

“Lahiffe.”

“Agreste.”

The two boys stared each other down, both equally annoyed to be working together and both equally unable to do anything about it. Félix sighed. It wasn’t that he  _ hated _ Nino, the guy was his brother’s best friend after all, but they disagreed on nearly everything, and Félix was fairly sure that the only reason Nino tolerated him at all was because Adrien wanted them to be friends.  _ A vain hope if ever there was one. _

“So, like, have you got anything in mind?” Nino asked, giving Félix a wary look. “Cause I’d been thinking it’d be cool to do something more contemporary, before she announced partners.”

Félix frowned. “What’s  _ that _ supposed to mean?”

Nino rolled his eyes. “That you’re the only person here too stiff to be cool about experimenting with the routine.”

“I am  _ not _ stiff,” Félix protested. 

“So you’ll let me compose our music?” Nino asked, smirking in a way that Félix definitely did  _ not _ find attractive. Félix glared in response; he had two options, either prove Nino right, or work with whatever music Nino made. Nino scoffed. “Unless you don’t think you could pull off dancing to something that isn’t classical, that is.”

“Fine!” Félix snapped, even as he knew his pride was being manipulated. “You can compose the music, but I want final say on choreography then.”

“Deal!” Nino said, giving him an annoyingly triumphant grin. Félix had a brief moment to wonder if he’d made a terrible mistake, but then Nino was talking about themes, and what his strongest moves were, and Félix pushed his doubt to the wayside. 

* * *

Working with Félix wasn’t quite as bad as Nino had been anticipating. Sure, Félix was stiff and old fashioned and always worse button downs and vests that he looked unfairly good in, but he was probably one of the better choreographers that Nino had ever worked with, and he never got mad if Nino made a mistake. Félix had actually been incredibly patient with Nino, slowing down the more complicated moves and going over them again and again until Nino could nail them every time.

“You’re actually a pretty good teacher,” Nino said during a break in their practicing. 

“Thank you,” Félix said, a hint of a smile sliding onto his face. “I’ve actually always wanted to open my own dance studio, but...”

“But what? You should go for it, you’re good at this. Way better than Bustier, that’s for sure,” Nino said, taking note of how Félix’s ears turned a bit red at the praise.

Félix gave him a full smile then, an expression that Nino had never before seen on the other boy, and he felt his heartbeat stutter at the brightness now on Félix’s face. “Thank you, Nino.”

“N-no p-problem, dude,” Nino said, mentally kicking himself for the new awkwardness.  _ It’s just Félix, calm down. _ “R-ready to run through everything again?”

“Alright,” Félix said, quickly standing up and crossing to the center of the room. Had he always looked so good in tights? Nino had never noticed that before, but now it seemed impossible  _ not _ to notice. “Are you alright, Nino?”

“Y-yeah!” Nino said, rushing to stand up and follow his partner. “Totally good, no problems here, everything’s great.”

Félix seemed unconvinced, but he started the music anyway, and the boys took their positions. Thankfully, Nino managed to reign in his awkwardness once they started dancing, but his new feelings lingered throughout the day, and when he said goodbye to Félix a few hours later, he had come to a conclusion.

_ I have a crush on my best friend's brother. _

* * *

After countless hours of practicing, Félix and Nino had perfected their routine. Félix had been worried about what sort of music Nino would end up making for them, but he actually really liked it in the end. It was by no means classical, and it was filled with instruments and effects that Félix was rather unfamiliar with, but it was perfectly tailored to them and their routine. By the time the day of their performance rolled around, Félix couldn’t image going onstage with any other song, or with any other partner.

Being forced to work with Nino opened his eyes to the other boy’s best qualities, and after the first two weeks they’d actually become friends, an outcome that Adrien had been trying and failing to bring about since he first introduced the two of them. More than that though, Félix found himself starting to like Nino as  _ more  _ than just a friend. Nino was intelligent, talented, and kind, but he also knew how to stand up for himself, and he wouldn’t let anyone push him around.

Nino was the first person to support Félix’s dream of being a ballet teacher, instead of protesting that he wasn’t cut out for it. Adrien had always humored him about it, but Félix knew that his brother didn’t truly believe that Félix could be successful at it. He’d actually been starting to doubt himself, until Nino reminded him that he  _ was  _ a good teacher. Félix had always known that there was more to teaching than smiling and being kind, but it was nice to have that belief validated by someone else every now and again.

Nino was funny too. It had been years since Félix had laughed and had fun with someone who wasn’t Adrien, but it was something that he could get used to, that he had  _ already _ gotten used to, really. He didn’t know if there was any chance of Nino returning Félix’s feelings, but he did know that there was no way he’d go back to not having Nino in his life.

It was now the day of their performance, and the end of their time being forced to work together, but it didn’t feel like an ending to Félix. When their performance ended, and their class began to cheer, Félix shared a smile with Nino and knew that this wouldn’t be the end of their friendship.

And later, after they had been pronounced the winners, Félix decided that it was actually a beginning, when Nino stuttered out an invitation to get coffee together sometime. “J-just, like, to h-hang out, or uh, something.”

Félix studied his friend, and the clear nervousness that a simple hang out should never cause, and he mustered his courage. “Something like a date, maybe?”

Nino flushed. “I-if you’d want it to be.”

“I’d like that a lot,” Félix said, feeling his own blush creeping up. Nino smiled at him, and Félix smiled too.  _ Definitely a beginning. _


	11. Prompt 17: Akuma!Félix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Angst, akumatization, Felinette, more angst, bad parenting, puns, and angst.

Félix had always done as he was told, always been the perfect son. He studied hard, and went to events, and always made sure to appropriately represent his family. His father had planned Félix’s whole life for him, and that had always been fine, because what else was he going to do with it?

But this...this was too much. He would  _ not _ be made to do  _ this _ .

_ “I’ve arranged a marriage for you with the daughter of an important CEO.” _

_ “Father, I’m already in a relationship.” _

_ “Then end it.” _

_ “No.” _

He’d never told his father no before. He let his father choose everything, his hobbies, his university, his career, but not this. Félix had already found the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and he wasn’t going to leave her for anything.

His father hadn’t cared for that. And Félix should have anticipated that the man would do something to try and force his hand, he should have known and he should have prepared for it. But he hadn’t, and now Marinette’s career was on the line, the future she’d worked so hard to build for herself, that she’d created all on her own.

_ “End things, Félix. Or I’ll make sure she’s blacklisted in every fashion house in France. She’ll never make it in the industry with that kind of mark on her record. Would you ask her to give up her future for you?” _

He would not. He couldn’t take Marinette’s dreams from her, no matter how much he wanted to keep her by his side. Asking her to give up everything she’d worked for would be selfish. So he did what was asked of him. Like he always did, and likely always would.

He hadn’t been able to look at her, but he’d known she was crying, could hear it in her voice.

_ “What do you mean, it’s over, Félix?” _

_ “I don’t love you.” _

_ “Liar.” _

_ “I never did.” _

_ “You’re lying. Why are you lying?” _

_ “Goodbye, Marinette.” _

Félix had hurt her, which was the one thing he’d always intended to never do. But she never would have let him just walk away if he hadn’t hurt her enough to keep her from chasing after him. He hadn’t ever wanted to hurt her, but he needed to protect her too. Protect her future, even if that meant he could never be apart of it.

He hated his father. He was so  _ sick _ of letting that man control his life, of always being the perfect son. He wouldn’t do it anymore. Cutting ties with Marinette would be the last thing Félix ever did for his father, because now the man had nothing left to threaten him with.

Stewing in his anger, Félix didn’t notice the little black butterfly that flew into his room. He didn’t see it slip into the box clutched in his hand, the box that held the ring he’d been planning to propose to Marinette with. He would never get the chance to do that now.

_ It’s always so tragic to see the fires of love snuffed out so cruelly.  _

Félix couldn’t help but agree with that. His father was cold even in his best moments, but this? This was beyond callous. And he needed to be taught a lesson.

_ Scorched Earth, I grant you the power to destroy everything your father holds dear. All I ask is one thing in return: bring me the Ladybug and Chat Noir miraculouses. _

“Consider it done.”

Félix had always allowed himself to be pushed around and manipulated, but as his new power washed over him, he knew that he was done with that life. Félix had been burned away, and now only Scorched Earth was left. 


End file.
